Happy to Remind
by Visual Kei-S
Summary: Sasuke got amnesia after a bad fall. Naruto was just too willing to show him how they love each other the second time around. And there is the sex. SasuNaru.


**Warning:** YAOI. DAYUMN.

**Case:** Like shit, I couldn't live without having to write this. Seriously. Kind of short.

**Disclaimer:** Not mine.

**Title:** Happy To Remind

**Chapter:** One shot

**Rating:** M

* * *

"**Happy To Remind"**

**At the hospital:**

"Who the fuck are you?"

Naruto blinked at the one who threw him the ominous question.

"W-w-wh-what!" He had shrieked.

He glanced at the important-looking guy beside him who was clad in white and who just happened to be a doctor. His eyes screamed WTF and the doctor gave an uptight smile.

"He... well, he got a slight case of amnesia, you see, after the fall." The doctor looked at Sasuke meaningfully, "It's not a problem, though, since it is a short-termed one and probably, after a month or so, his memories will come back just right."

"No, shit." Naruto said, his eyes wide at the doctor. He shifted his gaze back at Sasuke.

Sasuke was scowling, like the_ usual_ Sasuke.

Well, Naruto thought that even a fall from the tree because of someone's attempt (Ahem, Sasuke's, ahem.) at rescuing an unfortunately trapped cat could never get Sasuke's inborn scowl out of his handsome face. He sighed.

"I asked who the fuck are you, idiot?" Sasuke repeated out of the blue.

Naruto gasped and tugged the doctor beside him.

"A... are you sure he's got amnesia? Because damn, how'd he know I am an idiot? Only... only Sasuke knows that!"

The doctor gave Naruto a look.

"Well, only Sasuke _calls_ me that, anyway." The blonde said dejectedly after reading the doctor's face that said he's an idiot in everybody's eyes anyway.

* * *

**At their house:**

"Ta-dah!"

"..."

"Well?"

Sasuke gave a grunt at Naruto who just then presented him their decent but rather messy-looking apartment.

"Hey! What's with that unappreciative look?" Naruto pouted.

"You fucking sure I lived here myself?"

"Yes, you asshole, we even picked it out together, dammit!"

"It's ugly."

Naruto looked aghast. "You told me that before, you know! When we just first came here..."

"Then why the fuck I end up living here?"

"Well, I _forced_ you, if you must know."

"No wonder."

Naruto looked at him, "What's that suppose to mean?"

"Hn."

And Sasuke left to venture more.

* * *

**In the living room:**

"Sasuke!"

"..."

"This is your chair!"

Sasuke looked at the chair Naruto pointed at.

"And this is mine!"

Sasuke shifted his gaze at the other chair just beside the first chair. Both looked identical. No difference at all.

He gave an irked look.

"How'd you know the fucking difference?" He asked.

"Well..." Naruto drawled, "You see, mine's cold and has a kind of dull atmosphere."

Naruto gave a giggle at his private thought.

Sasuke looked at him blankly. "Why?"

"Because I never sit on it!"

"Why the hell is that?"

"Because I am often across your lap."

"What are you doing across my lap?"

This struck Naruto. He thought for a while before answering. "Snuggling you?"

"I hate snuggling."

Naruto looked at Sasuke with an awed expression. "Y-you also said that to me, you know, that you hate snuggling."

"But we still keep on doing it?"

"Yes!"

"Why?"

"Because I want to!" Naruto said exasperated.

"Right. Because it would be impossible for me to want it _myself_."

"Bastard!"

Sasuke went to the next room.

* * *

**In the dining room:**

"Throw those ramen cups away."

Naruto gave a very, very, very serious look at Sasuke.

"If you plan on letting me live here, throw those fucking ramen away." Sasuke demanded again.

Naruto looked at Sasuke.

Sasuke looked back.

"Sasuke, you..."

"..."

"Are you sure you have amnesia?"

Sasuke was annoyed. How would he know? He was the goddamn patient here!

He said nothing.

Naruto continued, "Because... because you always tell that to me, too, regarding my ramen."

Sasuke looked like he was about to murder Naruto.

It was a crime to be _too _stupid.

* * *

**In the bathroom:**

"Sasuke!" Naruto cried out, enthusiastically. He pointed at the curtains that divided the room. It was obvious that the _showers _were at the other side of the transparent blue _shower_ curtains.

Sasuke just looked.

Putting an arm around Sasuke's slim waist, Naruto whispered, "Over there... You did many... _bad_ things to me."

This actually caught Sasuke off-guard.

Like, what?

He pivoted his head and faced Naruto.

"Like what?"

"Like... you know..."

"I beat you up until you are half-dead, idiot?"

"No!"

"I choked or drowned you or something clever like that?"

"No! You did _pervy_ things!"

"..."

"Well, you did!"

"At least I _don't_ remember."

Now Naruto looked like it was _him_ who wanted to _murder Sasuke._

_

* * *

_

**In the bedroom (**where, seriously, many things happen!**):**

Sasuke tried to stifle a moan that was coming up his throat. He panted. He was on his bed and was leaning on his elbows.

Hastily, Sasuke looked at Naruto from under his lashes.

"Id... idiot... stop... ahnnn..."

Naruto peeked from where he was crouched at. He licked his lips.

"Fu...fuck, Naruto... I..." Sasuke's words were hoarse, "Are... are you sure we do this kind of... stuff before?"

Naruto smirked.

"Yes, Sasuke, baby. Hah. You love it when I give you blow jobs like this."

Sasuke's head spun like crazy.

"Was I...?" the Uchiha hesitated.

"Hmmm?"

"Was I any good... at this?" And there was the _blush_ on his face.

Naruto could not help but think Sasuke was just too adorable. Hah. And usually he was so grumpy.

"You were a damn awesome seme, you know." There was a mischievous smile from the blonde, "But then now I doubt it if you still are..."

This irked Sasuke.

He got a hold of Naruto by the hair and tugged him, not actually painful, but forceful.

"Sasu—"

"Well, I'll be damned." Sasuke said.

And the tables were turned.

Hm, well, maybe he _did_ actually love Naruto before. He was catching up on his feelings now, he think.

He harshly kissed Naruto on the lips.

And then he gave a snarl when they broke apart.

"When you said I was good at this, then I literally am."

Naruto gave the pissed off boy in front of him who just captured his lips moment ago a challenging smile.

"Heh, Sasuke, how sure are you that you can still make me moan like I used to under your arms?"

Oh the joys of teasing.

"You know, idiot, there are things which you call talent." Sasuke pushed Naruto down on the bed.

Naruto started to fret by this.

Sasuke licked the blondie's ears and whispered, "And I think I am pretty much of a genius in this area."

And oh well.

As much as Naruto wanted to be the one reminding Sasuke of what they did _here_, on this goddamn bed of theirs, it turned out that Sasuke was the one who made Naruto reminisce their _bedly_ times together.

xx**OWARI**xx

* * *

Case: Uhhh. Yeah. ;D I am planning to make a sequel wherein it was _Naruto_ who got amnesia and Sasuke's pissed and pervy at the same time or something... Should I? ^^"


End file.
